


The Goldfish that Broke the Camel's Back

by Tamasha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Cute, Established Relationship, Fights, Fish, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Humor, Love, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was carrying a lamp and a toaster, along with his old duffel bag, as he stormed out of the apartment. Arthur followed after his boyfriend, unconvinced that things were really over as Merlin just stomped down the hall, keeping his gaze fixed forward."</p><p>Arthur doesn't believe Merlin will go through with this "break-up".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goldfish that Broke the Camel's Back

**Author's Note:**

> written by Tamara

He was carrying a lamp and a toaster, along with his old duffel bag, as he stormed out of the apartment. Arthur had to keep himself from laughing at the fact that not only was that Arthur's lamp that Merlin was carrying, but Merlin also couldn't drive himself anywhere and therefore would not get very far. Arthur followed after his boyfriend, unconvinced that things were really over as Merlin just stomped down the hall, keeping his gaze fixed forward.

"Merlin, will you stop?" Arthur sounded more annoyed than desperate, and even he realized that was the wrong tactic in that moment.

Merlin spun around, making the lamp cord swing dangerously close to Arthur’s head. "I -" he started, but he stopped when Arthur flinched at the whole cord situation. "Oh, shit. Sorry."

And there it was. It wasn't over. Not that Arthur had actually thought that a five year relationship would end over goldfish, but it was still nice to see Merlin’s concern. "Come back inside, babe."

Merlin scowled. "No. I'm dramatically exiting the building, can't you see?"

"I can see, Merlin, and you are doing a stunning job of it, really quite brilliant, but I'm bored of this game, and I want you to come back inside."

"It's not a game!" Merlin yelled. "They were fish, Arthur. Living things. And you didn't care."

Arthur groaned and rubbed his face, so tired of hearing about these damn fish. "I fed them like you had said, Merlin! I didn't know I had to keep the apartment warm while I was out. I'm sorry, and I don’t know how to fix this..."

"You would know these things if you just cared a little bit about things other than yourself."

"Merlin," Arthur said, as if he were the biggest idiot on the planet - which he was sometimes, admittedly. "I care about you more than myself."

Merlin huffed a breath. "God, no, shut up, don't do that!"

"Do what?" Arthur asked, seriously.

"That. You can't be nice. I don't want to forgive you for freezing my fish to death."

This was getting ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. "I'm sorry I killed your fish, Merlin. I am. Are you really going to break up with me over this?"

"Break up with you?" Merlin repeated softly as if noticing for the first time what he was doing. "I... no. Do you... I wasn't... Arthur." Merlin dropped the things in his arms - luckily nothing broke. "I am not going to break up with you."

"What's with the stealing my lamp then?" Arthur smiled knowing he really had nothing to fear all along. Not that he had worried at all.

"Um, you killed my fish, Arthur. I had to be vindictive."

Letting out a laugh, Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist. "You are really bad at that."

"Shut up," Merlin muttered. "I'm still mad at you."

"Fine." Arthur shrugged.

Merlin pulled away and picked up his things. "You are getting me new goldfish, Arthur."

Of course he was. Merlin was going to come home to an aquarium full of fish with a heater and everything. That was already decided, but Merlin didn’t need to know that. Not yet. "Sure, whatever you say, dollface."

"You're a real prat, you know that?"

Arthur pursed his lips thoughtfully.  "You may have told me that once or twice before."

"Well it's true," Merlin demanded as they entered the flat.

Arthur nodded. "I know, but you love me."

"That's irrelevant."

Merlin put the lamp on the dining room table and set his bag down on the floor. He turned to Arthur who grabbed him by the waist again. "It's always relevant, Merlin. I'll never stop loving you and there is nothing you can do about it."

Merlin shut his eyes and rest his head on Arthur’s chest. "I guess I can deal with that." They hugged in silence for a moment when Merlin added, "I'm still mad."

"Shut up, Merlin."

"Okay." And Merlin shut up all the way to the bedroom for some fantastic make up sex. Arthur could get used to breaking up with Merlin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a short one-shot, but I love their personalities in this. Immature Merlin with a calm, rational Arthur will always be my favorite pairing.


End file.
